Dark in my imagination
by mermaid12108
Summary: A month ago, Luna's worst problem was that she was failing chemistry. Now she knows real fear. A boy with devious black irresistible and white hair attacked her, and made her new. A species unknown to man. A HALF DEMON. Now Ian, a brave and gorges demon hunter, will do anything to save her from Sebastian Morgenstern. But will he be able to save luna from her own demons?
1. Chapter 1 Intro

_My name is Luna Inferna. _

_I'm Human._

_At least I used to be._


	2. Chapter 2 Well aren't you a pretty one?

_Blood is a strange color. It's a mix of red and black, that never seems to wash out and turns the color of rust when it dries. The color that now stains my hands. I slowly rise up, gravel shifting under my boots. I don't care that blood cakes my jeans and black paramore shirt. I think numbly that this was my favorite shirt, but I don't care about that now._

_I don't care about anything. I step out of the alley, the wind blowing my hair clean off my shoulders. Above me, the sky churns, dark clouds swirling together. As I lift my hand up, fingers shaking, the sky erupts into a blanket of lightning._

_My name is Luna Inferna._

_I used to be human._

_Now I have a job to do._

_You may be wondering how I came to be like this._

**Here's my story.**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the baby blue curtains covering my window, waking me seconds before the alarm. 'Girlfriend' By Avril Lavigne blasts out of the speakers, the lock screen of the phone asking me if I wanted to snooze. "Well, duh." I muttered, turning it off. I know what you're probably thinking. Lucky her. She gets up really easily. Ah, no. This is just a good day. I hope. I pull on jeans, my black converse, and a blue t-shirt telling anyone looking to not hate, appreciate. I ran a brush through my wavy blond hair, muttering "Ow" every five seconds. After brushing my teeth, adding silver eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner to my eyes, and adding some of those EOS thingies-I know what you're probably thinking. We don't want to hear about all if your makeup, Luna. Well, I'm proud of it.

So deal.

I bolt Down the stairs, my footfalls equalling rhinos'. "Luna! It's 3 in the morning! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Yelled my brother Dan from the kitchen table. I ruffled his hair the way I knew he hated.

"Actually, it's 7:00."

"F**k."

"Yeah, pretty much."

He reached out to ruffle my hair, but I caught his wrist. "Uh, no. Touch my hair and I'll murder you."

He took his arm back."Gruesomely?"

"Of course."

He nodded. "Got it."

"Whatever. Just get your ass out the door before dad gets up."

oOo

The leaves skittered across the side walk, and I pulled my black leather jacket closer around my body. The wind blew the hair back from my face, stinging my exposed cheeks. The weather was it's usual drab self. London wasn't exactly known for its good weather. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the footsteps behind me.

But I did notice the needle that was injected into my neck, and the syringe that was pressed down.

I did notice dropping into someones cold arms.

I did notice Someone say "Now aren't you a pretty one?"

I didn't know anything after that though.

**Muahahahah! ~Mermaid12108**


	3. Chapter 3 The Silver Moon

Dark in my Imagination, chap. 2

"You're like the sun." I said, tugging on the restraints keeping me tied to the cold metal table.

He smiled. "Aw, why do you say that?"

"Because you hurt my eyes, you stupid bitch!" I yelled, spitting in his face. A stinging blow whipped across my cheek, and I tasted metallic in my mouth. My mind dully recognized it as blood. "Shut up." He hissed, leaning over me, a crazed look in his black eyes. His white hair was matted to his face with sweat, and I could smell the salty stink as he leaned over me, hissing his next words through clenched teeth. "Just for that, I'll make this process as painful as possible."

_Well, shit. _

He turns to a table with shrapnel, liquids, powders, and a jug of water. I struggle to get my phone out of my pocket, but he turns around to quickly. "Naughty, naughty Luna." He scolds, smirking.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"My name Is Sebastian Morgenstern, and I know your name because I needed to know all about you. I needed to make sure you were a worthy candidate."

"For what?"

"For this." He says simply, injecting my wrist with this thick black _goo_.

And that's when I felt like my skin was burning off, smoldering, peeling, popping and burning all at once. I never knew hell before, but I was pretty sure this was it. I was aware I was screaming for a little while, but then the pain was all that I was aware of.

oOo

I woke up to the beeping and hissing of machines, and I cracked my eyes open, trying to determine where I was. Oh, no. No, no, no ,no, no. This couldn't be happening. I'd just been burned alive-at least that was how it'd felt. So why the hell was I in the nurse's office? "Oh, you're awake hun. Good. Now we know you don't have a concussion."

"What?" I asked, turning and looking at the school nurse, Ms. Telly.

"Oh, you had a nasty fall dear. You should be fine for the game tonight though." I looked down, and, oh, well, things can't get any worse, now can they? I was wearing my cheerleader uniform. The tank top one that has navy blue and red on it with an extremely short skirt. The whole thing is kind of like a slutty dress, but...peppier.

* * *

So, that's how I ended up in the freezing cold, doing flips and being tossed up in the air by prissy girls all while smiling like and idiot and saying the words of a cheer. I folded my arms to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut as I was tossed into the air. And then, the cheering voices, the roar of the crowd, the cold, the players, and field was gone, replaced by darkness. What the hell? "What do you think, Luna? Very impressive, if I do say so myself." It was _him_. Sebastian, my mind remembered.

"I bet you're confused."

"I bet you're an asshat. Both are true."

He seemed irritated by my comment. Good. I was hoping for that.

"There's a reason I'm able to talk to you like this right now."

"And...?" I prompted.

"That stuff I injected you with earlier? It was demon blood."

My eyes widened, and I flinched as if I'd been hit. "D-_Demon_ blood?"

"Yes."

I lunged for him with every intention of clawing his eyes out, but that never happened. My white tennis shoes dangled a foot above ground, and Sebastian held me up by the throat. Air. I needed air! Black spots danced across my vision as I choked and gasped for air. He pulled out a silver moon charm attached to a thin chain and slid it into my pocket. "Wear this at all times, Luna."

And then it was darkness. I fell, deeper...deeper...deeper...into a cheer leaders arms. The crow roared. As the other cheerleaders dispersed, and I went off in a corner to study the necklace. I slipped it out of my pocket. There was a silver crescent moon, a little worn from age, an it was on a slender silver chain. At the top, where the charm met the chain, there was a black stone. I ran my thumb over it, and it flashed white before returning to white. This man had done something to me. I didn't know whatwould happen, so I was going to take his word on somethings. I strung the necklace around my neck and then clasped it, and then ran home. I'd never been able to run this fast before, ever in my life. Damn him. It was because of that stuff he shot me full of, I was almost certain. I started cutting carrots in the kitchen while the t.v. hummed in the living room, playing my new Avril Lavigne CD from it's speakers. I sang the words softly under my breath. "...It's onna be a bitchin' summer, we'll be kickin ass together like high school love birds-" I broke off with a gasp as I felt a sharp sting on the palm of my hand. There was a large cut on it from the knife. No more bouncing to the music while cutting for me. I went to go get a towel, but it turns out I didn't have to. As I watched in horror, the skin knit it'self back together, leaving black red blood on my hand. Black blood. Not just red. _Black_ red. Dear god. I wiped my hand off on my skirt, shaken. Suddenly, I heard a window from the living room break, and then the sound of a body hitting the floor. Someone had broken in. The alarms of the security system blared. My necklace flarred red for a split second, and then I ran. Some one yelled "Oh no you don't!" And then my body was slammed onto the ground, a glowing blade held at my throat.


End file.
